


How to make a sad sushi roll happy again

by TaamiB



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Set after Age of Ultron, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not very graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaamiB/pseuds/TaamiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another panic attack, Steve is there to take care of Tony by turning him into a blanket-sushi-roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make a sad sushi roll happy again

**Author's Note:**

> Brief description of a panic attack, nothing all too graphic though.
> 
> I never wrote Stony before and this is basically just a tiny try from my side:)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I do not own any of the characters or the original story that inspired me.

There were days in which Tony was able to live a relatively normal, contented life, without feeling like his body would explode soon from all the stress and anxiety, without feeling like hiding away from everyone for a month or two.  
Today, however, wasn't one of those days.

The day started pretty good, though.  
He woke up next to his boyfriend Steve, they made breakfast together, they watched a few episodes of some new show Tony discovered and got addicted to, before Steve had to leave for his planned day out with Sam.  
Then, Tony went down to his lab, where he tried to make a few improvements on his suit, before he found that there was not much he could do anyways, and returned to their living room to turn on the TV again. A mistake, as it would turn out.

It was newstime on the channel, and a woman with short blonde hair and thin lips informed the audience firmly about how, even after almost three months, there were still over 150 civilists who, miraculously, survived the Sokovia-incident, but are tied to their hospital beds, many of them not expected to be able to leave the hospital or any other specialist clinic ever again.  
Then, the picture switched to the ruins of the city, videos filmed by mobile phones, youtube mentioned as the source.

Tony knew that it would be for his own best if he'd just turn off the tv or change the channel, but he was unable to stop staring at what was shown to him; the fire, the destruct buildings, injured and dead bodies lying all over the ground, he could even hear the screams of the people as if he was back in the city again, back in the suit he didn't wear since then, and he felt how his chest seemed to get tighter, his breathing shorter and faster, and before he was able to react to it, he was caught in the middle of another panic attack.

It took him almost half an hour and a lot of calming words and instructions on how to breathe from FRIDAY until Tony was able to calm down enough to shut the tv down again.  
Suddenly, it was uncomfortably dark and silent in the room, only then, Tony realized that it was already dark outside. He leaned back against the sofa behind him, not finding it within himself to get up and sit on top of it. If he could, he probably would've crawled underneath the furniture, where he would bath in his guilt and his embarassment over not being able to control himself, without getting disturbed.

„Sir, do you want me to call Mr. Rogers?“, FRIDAY asked.

Tony thought about it for a moment. On one hand, he doesn't want Steve to see him like this. He knew that he couldn't hide his condition from his boyfriend, and seeing Steve worried always broke his heart a little. On the other hand, he wished for nothing more than for the other mans company, for his reassuring touch, for the forgiveness he always provided to Tony. 

„Yes, please. Thank you.“, he eventually answered, voice barely more than an exhausted whisper.

„Of course, Sir.“

 

After the call, it didn't take Steve long to get to Tony. The dinner he had with Sam was almost finished either way and Sam, knowing about Tonys problems, wasn't angry or disappointed with Steve for leaving early. 

When Steve entered their living room, all the lights were dimmed and it took him a second to find Tony, crouching in front of the couch, his knees curled up and his arms wrapped around them.

Steve didn't say anything when he walked towards his boyfriend, he just sat down next to him, one hand stroking the part of Tonys back that wasn't leaned against the sofa, the other placed on his knee, squeezing lightly. 

„Panik attack?“, he then asked in a gentle voice, and Tony nodded. There was no need for Steve to ask further, he knew that explaining would only make it worse for Tony, and he also didn't need to know what triggered it. What he needed was to see Tony in a better state again.

Steve pressed a kiss against the side of Tonys head before getting up again, leaving the room.

When he returned, he carried their blanket from the bedroom, the huge, fluffly one. Steve laid it down and spread it on the floor next to Tony until it was completely outstretched.  
Then, he took hold of Tonys arms, pulling him forward carefully, signalizing him to lay down on the blanket and Tony followed.  
Once Tony was comfortable, Steve gently began to push him, so that the other man rolled into the blanket more and more, and at the end, he looked like an avocado stripe in a sushi roll. 

Tony chuckled softly when Steve rolled him around. „What are you doing, you idiot?“, but he didn't protest.

„Taking care of you.“, Steve answered as he picked the rolled-up Tony up bridal style, and sat him down on the sofa.  
„Wait here.“, he commanded after softly pecking Tonys cheek with his lips, and went to go to the kitchen.

„As if I'd be able to move in this blanket-prison!“, Tony yelled after him, his voice raspy and tired, but apparently still loud enough, because he could hear Steve laughing from the other room.

This time, Steve had a glass of water in the one hand and a bag of crisps in the other hand when he re-entered the room. He placed the food on the table before he let himself fall down on the couch next to his boyfriend, and wrapped one arm around his shoulders while the other reached out to take hold of the remote. 

„Movie?“, he asked, and Tony nodded.  
„Anything in particular?“, he asked again, and this time Tony shook his head.

After searching through Netflix for a few minutes, Steve eventually stilled his fingers on the remote and grinned at the man next to him.

„So, 'Mean Girls' it is!“, he stated in a gleeful voice and Tony groaned, feigning disapproval, but he didn't protest. Steve numbered that as a 'yes'.

Reaching out, Steve grabbed the glas of water and poked the straw he put into it against Tonys lips.

„Drink. You'll feel better. Plus, I don't want you getting dehydrated from crying.“, Steve said softly while he let his free hand wander gently over Tonys cheek, wiping away the wet leftovers of his breakdown.

With a mixture of annoyance and thankfulness displayed on his face, Tony took a few sips. 

„You look like a sushi roll.“, he heard Steve whisper next to him and even before he looked at him, he knew that the other man was grinning like a chesire cat.

„And you're a complete idiot.“, Tony muttered, before leaning in for a kiss.

„But I'm _your_ idiot.“, Steve answered against his lips before continuing kissing.

„Oh, poor me.“, Tony said with a laugh when they parted.

Placing the glass on the table and taking hold of the crisps instead, Steve wrapped his right arm around Tonys waist and pulled him against his chest, where he rested his head against Steve's collar bone. 

Holding the bag with one hand and feeding his boyfriend with the other hand, Steve placed a kiss on top of Tonys hair.

„I love you, my little sushi roll.“, he murmured into it with a smile, enjoying the familiar smell of Tonys favorite shampoo that went into his nose.

„I love you, too, you giant jerk.“, Tony answered as he moved to snuggle closer against Steve's body. 

He felt warm and comfortable and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated:)
> 
> Maybe I'll try writing more for Steve/Tony, but I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Also, I'm not a native speaker, so please have mercy on me and my grammar :D


End file.
